cherry blossom paradice
by luvskakashi
Summary: Ok let pretend that kakashi has a twin named takashi and well they both like sakura, and the one day sakura reads make out paradise and goes to ask jairya to be a model then he starts to like her as well.soon she will have to pick one. and what does itat
1. sakura is a model?

Ok let pretend that kakashi has a twin named takashi and well they both like sakura, and the one day sakura reads make out paradise and goes to ask jairya to be a model the he starts to like her as well ,will sakura chose one of them? and what is she doing with the ero-sannin?

_Thoughts/inner self_

"Talking"

Important stuff

Luvzkakashi :I do not own naruto

Sakura: Yea, isn't it sad?

Luvzkakashi: it is

Sakura:well at lest im over chicken head

Sauske:hey, my hair does not look like a chicken

Luvzkakashi:actually it does

Kakashi:can we get on with the story?

Luvzkakashi: any thing for youglomps you

() ( ) () ( ) () () ( ) () ( ) () () ( ) () 

Kakashi POV

Its been several years since the first team I ever passed has broken apart. Sauske was gone, Naruto was well on his was to becoming Hokage and Sakura. She was now one of the best ninja in the village trained by the 5th Hokage her self, surpassing her in every way. She was the only one that has time to train with me, and I her ex-sensei was helplessly in love with her.i don't know if she felt the same but only time can tell, then my baka of a brother started to show an interest in her. At first she thought it was me, because me and my brother are alike in almost every way ,except one ..he he. So here we are at team sevens training area.

"Honestly you two, why won't you let me read the book?"

"Well my dear cherry blossom, you should not read it, you might get ideas." takashi said with a wink and she blushes. I was fuming but I decided to one up my brother.

"Sakura, come here and sit in front of me and ill let you read with me." She blushed, but still got up and sat between my legs.

'_im glad she isn't leaning back or she might freak out on me.'_

My brother had a look of jealusy, why, Because I had sakura between my legs.

"wow, you know this isn't half bad"she sais as she turend to look at me,now this mask had done it spurpuse,it hide my blush.

() ( ) () ( ) () () ( ) () ( ) () () ( ) () 

Sakura POV

"what happened to it being a perverted book?" kakashi asked.

"well,jairyas actually pretty good, hmm" I whispered to my self, but loud enough so that the could hear as well "I wounder if I should ask him to model for his next book?"I said with a smirk on my face as both kakashi and takashi for the first time droped their books in shock.i grab kakashi's book and poof way in a furry of cherry blossoms.

() ( ) () ( ) () () ( ) () ( ) () () ( ) () 

Takashi POV

Kakashi turns to me and asks:

"did you just hear what I did?"

"I believe I did, I wonder if the will actually do it?" I ponder for a moment the notice that she ran off with my brother's book, and start laughing. Kakashi looked at his twin and asks:

"what may I ask is so funny?"he sadi with a raised brow.

"you just got your book jacked."

"damn it,oh well ill get it later."he said and poofed away leaving a laughing takashi.

() ( ) () ( ) () () ( ) () ( ) () () ( ) () 

Let me know what you think,ne? good or bad just tell me.


	2. new nick name?

Ok let pretend that kakashi has a twin named takashi and well they both like sakura, and the one day sakura reads make out paradise and goes to ask jairya to be a model the he starts to like her as well ,will sakura chose one of them? And what is she doing with the ero-sannin?

'Thoughts'

_Inner self_

"Talking"

Important stuff

Luvzkakashi: I do not own naruto

() ( ) () ( ) () () ( ) () ( ) () () ( ) () 

Sakura POV

I went with kakashi's book to fin jairya.

'_They think we were joking' _my inner self said

'Well I wasn't'

I found jairya peeping in on the woman's bath at the bath house.

"Jairya-kun? What are you doing?" I said with my sweet voice. he turn to see the cherry blossom of the village and smiled nervously.

"im researching for my next edition of icha icha paradise."

"Well by any chance you wouldn't need a model would you?" I as with a innocent smile.

() ( ) () ( ) () () ( ) () ( ) () () ( ) () 

Jairya POV

'_Is she for real? Hmm what can I lose?'_

"Sure sakura-chan, but why the sudent interest." I ask then I see one of my books in her hand." where did you get that?" I ask as I point to the book she is holding.

() ( ) () ( ) () () ( ) () ( ) () () ( ) () 

Sakura POV

"Oh this? Kakashi let me borrow it,I really liked it so I decided to ask to be a model for you if you needed one."I said with a sly smile.i see his face grow large with a grin.

"Well, when is a good time to start?" I smile and reply:

"Well we could start right now, since I have nothing else to do today,is that ok?" I ask as I put my arm in his and giggle at his blush.

"Why sure sakura-chan,come with me?" I giggle again and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Jairya-kun."

() ( ) () ( ) () () ( ) () ( ) () () ( ) () 

Jairya POV

'_Did she just kiss me on the cheek and call mr kun and not ero-sannin? Oh god she is looking at me what do I do?'_

"sakura-chan, why are you willingly going to be my model?"I ask trying to force my blush down.

() ( ) () ( ) () () ( ) () ( ) () () ( ) () 

Sakura POV

'Should I tell him?' _'Sure he might help'_ 'well it cant hurt'

"Well, I was talking to kakashi and takashi and I was asking to read their books. Takashi said no,but kakashi said yes and let me sit in his lap to read the book. Then I though out loud that I was going to ask you to see if you needed a model and the both dropped their books" Jairya gasps. "I know, so I left with is book and came to find you and you said yes. You didn't change you mind did you?" I ask and willed my lips to quiver and tears to well up in my eyes.

"No no skaura-chan, I'm happy and if all goes well I hope you will be my permanent model." I smile and giggle inwardly 'men all ways fall for fake tears'

"Well that's great, just don't tell them. I want it to be a surprise,ne?"

"sure,do you want to go to your house so you will be more at home there?"

'Wow he is sweet' '_yea,aske him to go to dinner with us' '_sure, lets see what he will say'

"Jairya-kun, after do you want to go to dinner with me?"

() ( ) () ( ) () () ( ) () ( ) () () ( ) () 

Jairya POV

'Did she just ask me out on a date?' '_Yes she did say yes' '_but she is old enough to be my daughter' '_so what could go wrong?' '_naruto could find out' '_true but its just dinner.' '_Okay ill do it'

"Sakura-chan, it would be my pleasure." Then we stopped because some one was in front of us.

"What would be your pleasure?" asked a very pissed kakashi with takashi beside him.


	3. thank you

Ok let pretend that kakashi has a twin named takashi and well they both like sakura, and the one day sakura reads make out paradise and goes to ask jairya to be a model the he starts to like her as well ,will sakura chose one of them? And what is she doing with the ero-sannin?

'Thoughts'

_Inner self_

"Talking"

Important stuff

Luvzkakashi: I do not own naruto

Kakashi: I really wish you did

Luvzkakashi: why might that be?

Kakashi: well, first it would be a little more perverted,and it would be called kakashi not naruto

Luvzkakashi: true,but I don't so lets go play in my room with your book and a camcorder,ne?

Kakashi:kakashi runs to the bed room with book and camcorder in had are you coming?

Sakura POV

"we are going to dinner." I said with a grin worthy of naruto.

"you what?" yelled both kakashi and takshi.i wince and trun my body into jairya's.

"are you okay sakura-chan?" he ask as he raps his arm around me .

"yes,can we go now inu-kun?"I ask with as I smile a jairya's new nick name.

"inu-kun?" all the aske with there heads tilted to the side.

"yes! Cuz inu-kun is cute like a puppy.dont you like it inu-kun?"I ask with puppy dog eyes that no one can say no to.

"Of course I do, in fact I really like it." He says with a smile but then I see kakashi and takashi glare at him, I turn to them and say:

"ill see you guys later,I might miss practice tomorrow, kay? Bye kashi-kun, taka-kun"

Kakashi POV

'kashi-kun? Oh well at lest she hasn't said anything about that modeling thing' '_well if she did, you know you wou'_ 'shut up'

"okay sakura-chan,but you have to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" I smile under my mask when I see takashi and...jairya tense up.

Takashi POV

' he didn't just ask out my cherry blossom did he?' '_he did' '_damn him' '_why is jairya glareing at us and kakashi?'_

Jairya POV

'I see they both like her and it seems I do as well' '_well yea she is absolutely adorable'_

"Come sakura-chan, we need to go." I said with a wink that she will under stand.

"Ah yes, we have much to do inu-kun."she said with a smile that said she under stood.

Sakura POV

We start to walk off then I relize I didn't answer kakashi,I turn and yell :

"see you tomorrow night kashi-kun"

As we walk I was thinking of if I should thank him for his help back there.

"inu-kun?"

"yes sakura-chan?"

"thank you." I said with a smile.

"for what?" he said with a confused look on his face that made him look younger.i giggle and say:

"for saven me form two brothers that are fighting over me like im a piece of meat."

"ah so you noticed?"

"ofcourse,I also saw you blush." He blushed agin and I couldn't help but giggle.

"red really is your color inu-kun,but I really thing this is gonna be fun trying to hide,don't cha?"

"yes,I just hope naruto will forgive me."he sadi with a sad smile.

"he will,ill let you in on a secret, nut you cant say anything,ne?"

"I promise"

"naruto dosent like me like that anymore,that only reson he is protective now is because im like his sister."


	4. terms of the agrement?

Ok let pretend that kakashi has a twin named takashi and well they both like sakura, and the one day sakura reads make out paradise and goes to ask jairya to be a model the he starts to like her as well ,will sakura chose one of them? and what is she doing with the ero-sannin?

_Thoughts/inner self_

"Talking"

Important stuff

Luvzkakashi: well here is another part hope you like it.

Kakashi:im sure they will

Sakura:so I get to yell as chicken head?

Sauske:im not chicken head!

Luvzkakashi: yes you get to yell at him and later you get to do fun things with some of the other naruto guys,now gaara?

Gaara: hn

Luvzkakashi:will you do the disclaimer panda-chan?

Garra: (growl)I told you not to say that in public……duckie dose not own naruto,although I wish she owend me

Luvzkakashi: (glomps garra) I love you!! Ohh and r&r

Jairya pov

'So naruto sees her as a sister?'_ 'Sounds like you might have a chance if the 5th dosents kill you' '_true'

"Well that's good to know, shall we go to you house or to dinner first?" I ask with a smile.

"Let me think." she said as to started to tap her finger on her chin, that made her look rather adorable. "Lets go to my house."

"very well sakura-chan."

Sakura pov

We walked down the street getting strange looks, but I didn't mind. he is a sweet man so I can deal with the stares and his perverted ways, at lest I get him away from the bath house.

"so what kinda stuff am I gonna do as the modle?" I asked with a grin

"well you have read it so we will preobly nedd a male model as well."he said .

'I wonder who I can get.' '_Try neji' '_he might' '_what about shino and shika_?' 'Ill ask'

"Well I think I can get a few, maybe neji, shino, shika and I'm sure gema wouldn't pass this up. maybe even gaara." I said and giggle at the face he made.

Jairya pov

'Neji? Shino? Shika? Gema? Gaara?' '_Wow she sure knows a few guys' '_they are probly her fan club' '_well we got her as a modle what more do we need?'_

"hmm well why not use all of them?if you can get them to that is."I say with a smile.

"im pretty sure I can, they absolutely adore me."she giggled "but ill ask them later,right now we need to get this done so we can eat!"

"very well,lets go to you house and discuss every thing then we will go eat."

We walk for about another 5 mins and we finall reach her house. She unlocks the door and invites me in.

Sakura pov

"So what do I need to do?" I ask as we walking to my house "would you like some tea?"

'Why dose he look nervous?' '_probly cuz he is in you house and you are going to model for him' '_true, well lets make it fun'

"Yes teas will be fine. As for what we need to do" he said with a smile "we need to discuss the terms of you modeling for me."

"Terms? Like what?" I ask as I pour the tea and hand it to him.

"Like a contract, exept it more of a guide lines to what you will and wont do for the book." He said as he looked down at his tea.

"Oh well there are not many things I wont do, just one." I look down and blush hoping he understands.

Jairya pov

'oh go she only has one thing she wont do?' '_and guess what that is' '_oh god, thank you'

"Oh no that wont be nesacery." I said almost immediately after I figured out what it was. "But you will be willing to do anything else?"

She looks down and blushes "well yes,after all I trust your judgment on what would be good for the book."she looks up with a smile "after wall hopefully ill be you model for a while"

Sakura pov

"of course, now that that's settled let go to dinner."he said with a wide smile.i simply smile back and reply:

"lets,and tomorrow I will ask the others about modeling with me." I smile and we head to go and eat some ramen.on our way in we see naruto and I smile at jairya

"don't worry inu-kun, every thing will work out fine." He smiles and we walking and I see some one that I never wanted to see again. I gram jairya's hand and squeeze it. he looks down at me, then back to were naruto was sitting, next to him was sauske.

i love cake!!i love pie!! i love gaara!i love kakashi!i love neji!i love shino!i love shika!i love coockies!i hate sauske!i love itatchi! they are all sexy!!! exept sauske!

Luvzkakashi: Hahahahahaha I left it hanging huh?

Kakashi: when will be back in the story?

Luvzkakashi: probly the 6th chapter

Gaara: am I even in this?

Luvzkakashi: probly later on..now who wants to go make our own reenactment of icha icha paradice?

Kakashi, gaara,neji,shino,shika,naruto and sauske: we do!!!

Luvzkakashi: okay every one but sauske come ot my room

Sauske: why not me? 

Luvzkakashi:cuz I don't like you, attack fangirls!!!

FANGIRLS: SAUSKE!!!!!!!(runs after him)

Sauske:some one help me!!!!

Itachi:poor little brother

Luvzkakashi: itachi!!! Wanna come play with me

Itatchi: as long as you keep the fangirls away, yes!

Luvzkakasi: yay!!!(kills itatchi's fan girls and glomps him still bloody) you so awesome

Itatchi: your so cute with blood on you face……before I for get read and reaviw or I will tel kisime to strip!


	5. sauske get yelled at!

Ok let pretend that kakashi has a twin named takashi and well they both like sakura, and the one day sakura reads make out paradise and goes to ask jairya to be a model the he starts to like her as well ,will sakura chose one of them? And what is she doing with the ero-sannin?

_Thoughts/inner self_

"Talking"

Important stuff

Luvzkakashi: well that sure was fun!

Kakashi: that it was

Itatchi:duckie,you know, I think I might not kill you

Sauske:DAMN YOU(runs and trys to attack duckie)

Luvzkakashi: ahhhh save me (runs and hides be hind kisime) save me!!! ill give you a kiss!

Kasime: leave her alone chicken head

Luvzkakashi:yay!!(give kisime a kiss ) thank you!!

sauske: (growl)  you just wait ill get you for that!

Luvzkakashi: (glomps itatchi and kisime) I love you guys!!! (kisses them and skips away)Ohh I don't own naruto or any of the people and r&r

Jairya pov

'sauskes back and sakura looks scared to death'

"sakura-chan, are you okay?" I ask as she tighted her grip on my hand. "we can go some were else if you want."

"No im fine,as long as you don't leave me alone." she said with a sad smile.

"Of course I wont, now lets go in, ne?"

"Okay, do you wanna sit with naruto?"

"Only if you can deal with sauske,but what do we tell them about us?" I ask .i turn my head and try to hide my blush.

Sakura pov

I see his blush and decided to see if I could get sauske to leave.

"the truth, we are on a date." I say with a bright smile and punch my first in the air I see his blush and decide to say "if that's all right with you."

"of course saku-chan lets go in."

As we walk in I keep my hand in his and walk beside himas we aproch I see a caonfused naruto and a pissed sauske.

Sauske pov

'why is she holding his hand?' '_looks like a date'_

"hello naruto –kun,sauske."

'no kun or sceaming?' '_you lost her' '_no, she will see she is still mine.'

"sakura can I talk to you for a minute?"I ask.

Naruto pov

'why is ero-sannin holding sakura-chans hand' '_their on a date ,duh_' 'he better noy hurt her ot ill kill him.' I though I waved and smiled at them and went back to eating my ramen.

Sakura pov

'oh god I don't wanna go' '_then say no, you have jairya' _

"sorry sauske,but no.i don't want to talk to you,as you can see im on a date."I smile when I saw him frowning.

"why? Why him? Why not me?" he asked in a demanding voice that made me turn into jairya.

"because he wasn't the one that left me on a bench in the middle of the night,he dosent call me annoying or completely ignore me.he is sweet and kind and way better then you will ever be!" I scream at him and then I notice every one is looking at me "gomen every one,naruto I have to go."with that said I left pulling jairya along with me.

"gomen inu-kun,I let my inner self take over."I said whe I couls no longer stand the silence.

"did you mean what you said?"he asked.

"yes,I ment it"I said with a smile

Jairya pov

'so she ment it,she thinks im sweet and kind' '_and didn't call you a pervert' '_well onr day we will know if it will work out,if not ill still be there for her.'

"I see, well it seems we didn't get any dinner,so how about we do lunch tomorrow? That way you can ask the guys to model and let me know."

Sakura pov

"absolutely ,thank you for being there,if you wernt I might not have yelled at him."I look up and smile at him.

"it was no problem, ill be there any time you need me."he said as he smiled at me.

'go her is so sweeet,we should pay him back some how' '_how about a kiss' '_that will work'

I lean up to his mouth and push mu lips to his.his eyes widen but he raps his arms around me,I break the kiss and whisper in his ear "thank you" and poof away in a furry of cherry blossoms.i get back to my house ,shower and go to sleep.

Jairya pov

'did that just happen?' '_yes' '_man,how does she do that?!' '_skill my friend, pure skill' '_well might as well go to sleep'

I walk home and go to my bed room and try to sleep,but I cant get her image out of my mind 'I cant wait till I can draw her'

Luvzkakashi: sooooo?

Kakashi:he got a kiss?

Luvzkakashi: you will get your later

Gaara:do I get a kiss?

Luvzkakashi: yea,probly the same time a kakashi

Itatchi: so when do I come in?

Luvzkakashi: hmmm probly after the book is done,you wanna know what its gonna looks like?

Itatchi:yes! What do I have to do to know?

Luvzkakashi:come here (whispers something to itatchi who blushes ) good huh?

Itachi: ohh yes,but can we do that now?

Luvzkakashi: itachi!!! Not now I have to write more!

Itachi: (does puppy dog eyes)please?

Luvzkakasi: too cute ….must resist… okay hurry up and lets do it!

Itachi: yay!! But im having fangirl problems

Luvzkakashi: (kills the fangirlls and gets a lil more blody then last time) you did that so I could get bloody didn't you?

Itatchi: what! I cant help it that you look good in blood….lets go(picks duckie up and walks to the room)

Luvzkakashi: r&r!!!!!!!!! and ill make all the sexy guys strip!


	6. sai gets a kiss

luvzkakashi: well sorry i havent updated in a while havent had a comp

kakashi: so am i gonna get sakura?

luvzkakashi:maybe...you are my fav one...what do you think sakura?

sakura:hmmm well id he takes off that damn mask maybe but i cant wait till the icha icha book comes out and he reads it hehe

kakashi: what icha icha?? i want it!!begs

luvzkakashi: i dont own naruto

Sakura pov

i woke up to my alarm clock. beep beep beep. i got pissesed and threw it aginst the wall. the i got up and and go to look for something to wear

'hmm what to wear?' '_well we have to go on the date with kakashi ans lunch with jayira' '_well lets look'

i decide on a tight fishnet shirt wit ha blck tube top conected to it and a black and hot pick skirt.wit black fish net stockings and combat boots.i put my hait up in a messy bun with two chop sticks and go off to find the boy to ask them about modeling with me.on my way there i got lots of stairs and a few cat calls.it was just my luck i found them all in the same place. i poof in front of them and they all just stand there and stare untill some one breaks the silence.

"s-sakura-chan what are you wearing? ask a very red shino.i look at him and smile

"im glad i found you all in the same spot! i need to ask you guys a favor' i say with a smile they cant say no to.

"and what might that be?"asks a red neji who is trying to act normal.

"well i was woundering if you guys wanted to model with me for the next volome of icha icha paradice."they all look like they are gonna say no so u break out the water works."its okay if you dont want to ill under stand." i look up and have built up tears in my eyes and will my lip to quiver. they all look at me.

shino pov

'oh god..must resist tears' 'why? dont you wanna see her naked?' 'well yes but still' ' just try what can you lose?'

"ill do it"

shika pov

'trublesome women' 'yes but you cant say no to her' ' i know'

"ill do it to"

neji pov

'she want to be in one of those books? and with us?' ' you know you like those books and want to see her'

"ill do it as well sakura chan"

genma pov

'hell yes' 'tell her' 'now to stop her from crying'

"its okay sakura chan ill do it"

gaara pov

'should i?' 'yes' then i will' good i cant wait to see he-' 'shut up'

"ill do it to"

sakura pov

'_suckers' '_i know now to tell them'

"t-thanks you guys and one more thing" they all look up at me" you cant tell any one about this tell them you your training or something,now meet me at my house tomorrow at 9 in the morning" i give them all a kiss on the cheek and disapear in a furry of cherry blossoms.

i lad in the middle of the village and start to walk around looking for jayira. then some one pushes me and i almost fall down but then some one grabs me.

"you need to be more careful, your lucky i caught you." he said i look up and see sai.

"sai!" i scream and hug him.a while back he found his emotions and shows them quite often.

"yeah yeah i know, did you see the bastard who pushed me?"

"yea it was that chicken headed boy on your team."

"that bastard,oh well at lest you caught me .how can i pay you back?"

"with a kiss" i smile and give him a fast kiss on the lips

"good? ohh hey do you wanna model with me and a few others tomorrow?"

"you mean like..actual things?"he asks witha red face.

"well not sex but other things, so what do you say" i say with a wink.

sai pov

'did she just flirt back with me?' ''she did' 'should i d it?' ' ask who all is gonna be there'

"first let me ask who all is gonna be there?"

"well there is shika,shino,gaara,neji,and genma and you"

'wow not much compatition'

"okay ill do it but you have to go to dinner with me some time."

"well i cant to night so hoow about tomorrow after we are done?"

"fine with me,are you comeing to training?"

"no tell kakashi and takashi im with jayira, you will love there faces ohh and dont tell them about it kay?ohh and tell kakashi ill see him later tonight"

"allright but that will cost you a real kiss" i say with a smirk.

sakura pov

"okay" i move closer to him and put one hand behinfd is head and kiss him moveing my free hand up his shirt.i bite his lip and pull away whispering in his ear" real enough for you and disapear in cherry blosoms. to go home.


	7. ramen! yay!

Luvzkakashi:well i wanna thank my readers...you guys keep me going and any ideas are welcome

sakura:and there might be a vote to see who i should go with in the end

kakashi:do i get a icha icha?

luvzkakashi:yes you do but later on

kakashi:yay!!

gara:duckie does not own naruto.

sai pov

'did that just happen?' _'yes'_ 'well better get going'

i start to walk to the training ground and i see the chicken headed bastard.i walk up to him and push him like he did sakura.

"what the hell" he yells as he falls to the ground.

"just repaying what you did to sakura a few minutes ago."

"hn"

just the kakashi and takashi poof in,they look at me and bastard with an eye brow rasied.

"what happened here?" kakashi asks

" oh chicken head here just pushed sakura so i thought id pay him back." i said as i glared at him" and she said she wont be here for a while and that she is haveing lunch with jairya and she will see you later tonight"

takakshi pov

'sauske pushed her?' _'yep, we should make him pay'_

"sauske, your training with me." i said with a cold voice. i hear himmutter something but folloews me.

kakashi pov

'she is with jairya?' _'it seems so..does sai have pink lip gloss on?_' 'he does'

"sai did you know you had pink lip gloss on?" i ask and he blushed.

"sai did you kiss somebody?"he blushed ever more.

_'he's blushing again'_ 'didnt he say he saw sakura did they-' _'ASK!!'_

"sai did you kiss sakura?"i asked through clinched teeth.

"y-yes,she asked me to do something for her and i said yea and she kissed me as a thank you."

"your training with me today."i said in a cold voice.

sai pov

'damn it' _'well at lest well get on hell of a work out'_ 'true, i just hope he dosent figure out im haveing dinner with her tomorrow'

sakura pov

i walked to my house and say some one at my front door. i get closer and relize its jairya.

"inu-kun?"

"ahh sakura." he said with a big smile.

"why are you infront of my door?"

"well you see we never said where we were going so i thought id just come here..hehe" he said with a nervous laugh.

i smile at him."i see ,well i got the guys to say yes,nothing a few pouts and fake tears cant do."

"thats great,so that genma,neji,gaara,shika,and shino?"

"oh and sai to."

"really how did you get him to agree?"

"well i sorta had to give him a kiss. oh god! kakashi is probly ready to kill him"i start to freak out.

jairya pov

'she kissed sai' _'yep,cant change it'_ 'true,oh god she is freaking out'

"dont worry he wont kill him" 'i hope'

"i really hope so,he is probly training him today.oh i hope he dosent say anything about dinner tomorrow night" she said with a worry struck face.

"well shall we go?"

"ofcourse,where to?"

"ramen?"

"yay" she said as she grabed my hand and we walked to the ramen stand.

"you should like naruto"

"huh?" she asked with her head tilted to the side.

'go she is so cute' "nothing lets go"

"yea lets go,i still have to go home and get ready after this for tonight."

"tonight?"

"yea, remember i have to go out with kakashi tonight.but tomorrow is gonna be so much fun."

"yes it will be fun"i said with a chucle.

sorry its so short,but i need to write the rest of the next chap. so plzz forgive me and plzzz dont tell me i spell things wrong,i allready know this,but my spell check isnt working right now. plzz review!!


	8. sakura cosplays?

Itachi: when do i come in duckie?

luvzkakashi: ummm well mostlikely after 2 chapters...i havent figured out what you are gonna do yet

kisame: well am i gonna be in it duckie-chan?

luvzkakashi: odcourse!! it wouldnt be right not to have thet cute shark face of yours

kakashi:you think thats cute?points at kisame

luvzkakashi:well yes..he is cute in his own way...i like scarey,why do you think i like neji,gaara,you and thempoints at itachi and kisame ohh and kisame?

kisame: yes?

luvzkakashi: can you do the disclaimer?

kisame:duckie does not own naruto or the people...i wouldnt mind her qwnin me though

sakura pov

we spent about 2 hours at the ramen shop,talking about the bok.

"so whats the story?"

he smiled."its about a young women who has every man she meets in love with her in seconds.then she falls for 6 diffrent men and must chose one of them.in the end she can not pick and stays wiht all 6."

"wow...so im gonna be the model for the young women?"

"yes,and if you have any ideas share them."

"ohh i have one,how about she is a worrior and the men have to beat her in a fight,but they all win against her."

"thats interesting,do you have any ideas on what she would wear?"

"hehe..we could look at my cosplay outfits,i have tons"

he coughed on his tea."y-you cosplay?"

"yes,i find it really fun,but dont tell on me,ne?" i said with a wink.

jairya pov

'wow she was born for this' 'yes,and i cant wait to see her costums'

"well as much fun as i had i better go home and get ready for dinner.i just hope he dosent ask what im doing with you all the time." she got up.

i got p as well."just tell him im teaching you to summon frogs."

"then he will ask me to show him,and naruto will want to see if i can do better then him."

"then ill just have to teach you,with you chakra control, you should pick up fast."

"really? wow thank you" she squeled and huged me."well i will see you tomorrow,at about 8?"

"all right see you then"

sakura pov.

he waved and i smiled and walked to my apartment. it was about 3 so i figured i had time for a shower. i got un dressed and turned on the shower and got in,i had just gotten out of the shower when i heard a knok at the door.i grabed my purple robe and walked to the liveing room.

"who is it?" i asked.

"its me sakura" said kakashi.

i opened the door to find kakashi stareing,more like glareing, at me.

"come in,ill be ready in a few minutes."i said walking to my room to change.i pull on a black skirt with lime green strips going down both sides and chains that crossed in the front and back. i put on a black shits with gir from "invader zim" in the front with one of his piggys.i walked over to grab my black and lime green converses and put them on,i look at kakashi and smile."im ready."

"sakura,why are you with jairya all the time and why did you kiss sai." he said in a calm tone.

i answered as i put my hair up in a messy bun."well i was with jairya cuz he is gonna teach me his frog summoning jutsu and i kissed sai cuz he did me a favor... why do you care all of the sudnt who i kiss and train with?" i asked really wanting an answer.

.kakashi pov

' wy do i care she asks?' ' wel we never told her now did we?'

"and what did he do?" i saked in a cold voice.

"other the catchin me when asshole pushed me? he has allways been there whne i needed him and wanted to get away from some people."she said with a glare."now are we gona go or are you gonna glare at me all night?"

'damn women'

"lets got." i said and walked out the door.

sorry another short one,plz review and umm sorry my spell check dosent work and i have no clue how to spell:(..its sad,i cant write and not spell,but yea r&r and itiach and kakshi will do a strip dance!!


	9. kakashi's date

genma:so when does the actualy modeling start?

luvzkakashi:next chapter i belive

kakashi: so am i in this one?

luvxkakashi:yep and itachi-kun is in the it in 2 more chaps

kisame: and me?

luvzkakashi: yep! now takashi will you do the disclaimer

takashi: duckie dosent own naruto...only the story line and ummm yes you get the point

kakashi pov

as we walked outof her house asked."so where are we going?"

"the bar"

"a bar?!"

"yes i need a drink and it has food."

"oh well im not hungry and could use a drink."

"alright..so jairya wants to teach you a summing jutsu?"

"yep,he said with my perfect chakra control i would pick up fast."she said with a smile.

"you know i could teach you a summing jutsu"

"oh and why are sudently interested in teaching me?"

"i was you sensei you know."

she scoffed"yea and you praticly ignored me and taught every thing to naruto and bastard."

'what?!' 'its true'

"i know that,so let me teach you something i havent taught them."

"fine but after im done with jairya."

"why do you hang out with im? he is old,perverted and-"she cut me off.

"sweet and kind, sure he is a pervert but he is capable of a conversation without acting jelaus when im with someone besides him,unlike some people."

sakura pov

"sakura.."

"im sorry i let my inner self take over,lets just have a good night,ne?"

alright,where here."

we walking to the bar and i saw genma and since he is a friend of kakashi we went over to his table.i smiled at him and sit down and try to call the waitress.

"ready for"training" tomorrow morning?"i said winiing at him.

"why ofcourese,it will be great." he said.

"can you get the waitress over here she wont come for me."i asked genma.

"sure" he call the waitress and she walks over.

"what can i get you" she asked him.

"what ya want sakura" he asks me.the waitress glares at me.i clinch my fists.

'for her to stop glareing at me'

"abottle of southern confort" i said through my teeth.kakashi puts his hand on my shoulder.

"okay,be back in a few" and she left.

"god,why do i allways get glared at whne i am any where near you?"i said looking at genma.

"cuz they want what you have"

"and what might that be?"

"the body of a godess and something only you have a chance at"

"oh?whats that?" i asked with a smik.

"why me ofcourse"

i hear glass breaking.i look over and see kakashi's hand bleeding and has glass in it.i go into medic mode.

"kakashi you baka. why did you do that?"i ask grabing his hand and healing it.

"sorry it slipped."he said with a glare at genma.

"there,all done." just then the bitch of a waitress comes back and accidently spills genmas beer on me.i jump up.

"what the hell!"

"oh im so sorry" she says with a smirk.i was about to jump her when genma and kakashi hold me back.

"you better leave." genma said.

"calmb down sakura." kakashi said.i glare at him and grab my bottle of sc and down it.

"slow down." they said.

"another bottle." i yell at the waitress.

i start to talk with them when sasuskecame in. he walked up to the table and said hi to only me. i ignore him and keep talking.

"sakura is it true you kissed sai?" sasuke asks.

genma spits out his drink and look at me.

i giggle and say."i asked him to do something for me tomorrow morning and gave him a kiss as a thank you. why do you care chicken head?"

genma caught on what i was talking about and laughed.kakashi chuckled.

"you know what sasuke"i smile at him sweetly, hideing my frown.

"what sakura-chan?"

"you and our waitress are perfect to gether, your both bitches." i say drunkenly.he huffs and walk away.

"well i see you over him."genma said.

"ofcourse, why would i want a bastard when i can have anybodyy i want."i said ith a wink.

"okay sakura youve had enough."

"no i havent, i havent spilled any so im all good."i said only to spill some sc.i look at the bottle and pick it up and nuxxle it saying."my presus." genma laughs and kakashi frowns.

"come on sakura."

"okay, but genma?"

"yes?"

"take care of my whisky and i will give you a kiss tomorrow." i giggle out.

"okay."

i stand and woble my way out with kakashi heading twords my house and i say goos night to him and pass out on my couch.

luvzkakashi: well thats that chapter.

genma: i like sakura when she is drunk.

luvzkakashi:as do i

kakashi: did she have to kiss sai?

luvzkakashi: yes, im sorry kakashi-kun, but at lest you got to go out on a date with her.

kakashi: i know, well should we end this?

luvzkakashi: yes, takashi if you will please.

takashi: read and review, duckie knows that ther are some miss spellings but just be glad she up dated the story...next is the modleing!


End file.
